


At Your Service

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Light pairing humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Netto loses a bet to Enzan. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> For now, just assume Netto and Enzan are in their late teens (likely somewhere around sixteen or seventeen.) The reasoning for this mostly being that... they're barely out of elementary in canon. So this is post-canon. Very post-canon. ...work with me.
> 
> Also I’ve always wanted to write these two losers being cute flirty teenagers. This ended up being really dialogue-driven, but hopefully it’ll get a giggle from someone…
> 
> In any case, this piece was inspired by a fanart on tumblr by skycoloredcanvas.

“I’m not coming out.”

“You can’t stay in the bathroom forever, Netto.”

“Watch me.”

Leaning against his desk, Enzan regarded his bathroom in silent amusement. A glance at the clock was enough to tell him nearly an hour had passed since a very disgruntled Netto had entered the bathroom to change, and most of it was spent listening to Netto’s various cries of displeasure and promises of revenge through the closed door. His gaze briefly swept across the desk where two PET sat next to one another, then back to the bathroom as he crossed his arms.

“You left Rockman out here.”

“You wouldn’t do anything to him.”

“You’re parents are going to wonder where you are.”

“They know I’m here; they’ll go after you first.”

Enzan snorted in response. He always knew Netto was stubborn, but his refusal to leave was getting borderline ridiculous. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Netto had locked the door, he would have simply forced his way in some time ago.

“Do you intend to live in my bathroom?”

“There’s a shower and toilet. Why not?”

“Where will you sleep?”

“With your fancy rich-people towels.”

“…they’re just towels, Netto.”

“They’re fluffier than the towels us normal people use.”

“Hardly.”

“I’ll make a nest in the tub with them.”

If Enzan hadn’t had a sneaking suspicion Netto’s statement was as true as it was ridiculous, he might have laughed. Somehow he doubted his tub would escape the fate of being used as a nest. “Netto, just open the door.”

“No.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad. If you weren’t willing to do this, you shouldn’t have made a bet you knew you couldn’t win.”

“Wha–You only won on a fluke!”

“I won by over a hundred points.”

“The sun was in my eyes.”

“It’s night time.”

“…the moon was in my eyes.”

“Just come out.”

“No.”

“Netto-”

“There’s nothing you can say that will make me come out.”

“I guess I’ll just go get curry on my own then.”

“…what?”

“Curry. It’s dinner time. If you plan on staying in the bathroom, I’ll be going on my own.”

“Liar.”

“Blues, get the car ready.”

_“Right away, Enzan-sama.”_

Silence filled the room as Blues left in a wave of pixels. Seconds ticked into minutes before a soft _click_ sounded from the bathroom door as it slid open.

“I really… hate you.” Netto murmured as he stepped into the main bedroom, glaring at the all-too-amused occupant on the other side. What disturbed him perhaps the most about the whole ordeal was just how well his recently-acquired maid dress fit him. It was just tight enough to hug his sides, but loose enough that it swayed with every movement he made. The soft fabric was silky and soft, something that Netto didn’t even like admitting to himself was comfortable.

Enzan’s amusement with the situation was doing nothing to ease his embarrassment, and he regarded his lower half with irked embarrassment as he tried to tug the skirt down further. “…I never should have agreed to this.”

“But you _did.”_ Enzan commented, looking Netto up and down with carefully amusement-veiled-pleasure. “Weren’t you wearing boxers earlier?”

“…why?”

Enzan nodded to hem of the skirt. “I can’t see them.”

“Wh--Stop looking!”

“You know…” Enzan hid a smirk behind a mug as he took a deep swig of cold and liquid candy-land coffee. “Black and white _really_ bring out your eyes. You should wear them more often.”

_“ENZAN!”_

* * *

**DELETED SCENE:**

“I’d hate to see that outfit go to waste.” Enzan’s eyes gleamed as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm. “I could really go for another cup of coffee. If only I had someone to serve one up–”

"How about I serve you a knuckle sandwich instead, bastard?"

"That’s a little rough, don’t you think? Aren’t we still young for that?”

With a laugh, Enzan ducked, banging his knee against the side of his desk as a fist flew over the space his head had been moments before. His knee throbbed, but the colour blooming across Netto’s cheeks as shouted incoherent protests was more than worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enzan, you really shouldn’t put so much sugar in your coffee… It can’t be healthy. Sleep is the better option, kid.
> 
> And don’t worry: Netto got his curry in the end.


End file.
